1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting display concealment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative apparatus and method for concealing flat panel video displays, which employ one-way mirrors and internal blackout shades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel televisions and displays have become common, and will eventually replace virtually all cathode ray tube televisions and displays. Flat panel televisions and displays are frequently hung on a wall, in a fashion reminiscent of paintings and photographs. During the time when a television or display is turned on and active, this techniques works quite satisfactory because the flat panel display is viewed in a manner similar to viewing a painting or photograph. However, when the television or display is not active, the appearance of the blank screen is not aesthetically pleasing. The blank display screen renders an unaesthetic element in an environment that may otherwise be aesthetically decorated. This undesirable aspect of flat panel televisions and displays increases in proportion to the size of the viewable area of the display. Essentially, the larger the viewable area, the larger the blank space it presents in its environment when not active.
Some individuals invest a significant amount of effort and money in decorating their homes in a particular style, including furniture, artwork, wall coverings, fixtures, and so forth. Similarly, businesses and retail stores invest in a particular décor that meets the needs or desires of their owners and customers. The presence of a large flat panel television or display is desirable while such a device is active, however, when not active, the large blank screen can interfere with an intended décor. It may then be desirable to disguise or conceal the television or display in some manner. However, concealment can be problematic in that it can interfere with access to the television or display when needed, and, concealment can interfere with the proper ventilation and cooling during operation of the device. It can also be cumbersome to reveal and conceal such items from time to time, as it is needed for viewing.
There are certain concealment coverings known in the art. It is known in the art to retract or hide the objectionable item when not in use. An example of this approach is a television screen that retracts into an item of furniture or fixture, and is only extended into view when the user desires view the screen. A retractable cover approach has been applied to concealment as well. U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,987 for Furled Decorative Covering Apparatus and Method issued on Jun. 7, 2005, which was invented by Jonathan W. Graham, who is the same inventor of the present invention, and which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches a decorative covering apparatus and method. Graham teaches an apparatus that covers a flat panel display with furled drape that has a decorative image imprinted thereon, which is extended to cover a television or display when not in use, and that is retracted to reveal it when desired.
Another approach to decorative concealment of a flat panel display is taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/082,609 for Mirrored Decorative Video Display Concealment and Cooling Apparatus and Method filed on Mar. 25, 2005, which was invented by Jonathan W. Graham, the inventor of the present invention, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The Graham mirrored apparatus and method employ a beam-splitter that has partial transmission and partial reflectance characteristics, which conceals the flat panel display when it is not on operation, resulting in the appearance of a mirror when the display is not on. Alternatively, a half-silvered mirror could be employed in place of the beam splitter. When the display is in operation, its light emissions are transmitted through the beam-splitter, enabling viewing of the display. However, the reflectance and transmittance characteristics of the beam splitter require control of the room lighting and management of the reflecting surfaces of the objects within the display covering apparatus. In both viewing and concealed mode, it is preferred that the room lighting be kept relatively low to improve the visual performance of the apparatus. Further, the flat panel display, interior surfaces, and control elements within the apparatus must be carefully masked to minimize surface reflections that can sometimes be visually detected from the exterior or the apparatus, detracting from the mirror function of the system. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for concealing a flat panel display using a beam splitter or half silvered mirror that reduces the problems in the art related to room lighting control and prevention of reflections from internal components intended to be concealed by the mirror when the display is not in operation.